


【日狛】变本加″力″

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 2





	【日狛】变本加″力″

「啊、学长你来了啊、这边！」苗木诚唤着，招着手。而被唤着的人这才寻着声音望向苗木。

狛枝凪斗，是苗木诚的直属学长，刚来的这人生地不熟的地方自然陌生得不知道如何是好，所幸学长人不错，甚至还帮自己介绍住处。虽然过程发生很多事，不过理解后倒也不是那么奇怪就是。

「苗木君真是帮了个大忙啊……」挨着苗木，坐了下来说道，一面从包里拿出笔跟笔记本，顺道说着今早的事。这说起来苗木也是注意到的，毕竟彼此还住在一块。事情很简单也不是大事，但是就两人而言，狛枝确实有些生气。

因为成绩优秀，以及个性在师长眼里也是乖顺的家伙，狛枝凪斗在大二的班会之后，被老师叫了去导师的个人间，跟着去了后是希望狛枝凪斗能够暂时照顾一下交换来的学生—神座出流。

这事连他们学弟也是知道的，毕竟那人相当的优秀能跟他相处还真的是荣幸。苗木也是托狛枝的福才能跟对方说上几句的。但也是因为他，狛枝增加不少在外头的时间。这也就算了………。

狛枝凪斗说着，上课铃声突然响起地打断了他。

「好了学长上课了…」苗木尴尬地笑道。

其实大部分的事自己已经听另一个人抱怨过了。

早上的课基本上只有狛枝凪斗那么勤奋。苗木跟日向基本上都是从下午开始挑的。苗木很幸运下午时段的几乎都有抢上，而日向则是因为冷门（艰涩）的科系，没什么人愿意上，自然就是安稳地报上。基于这样的情况，苗木本来想在睡一下回笼觉的，还是被日向堵住。

昨天因为交换生有聚会，基于狛枝凪斗自身的渴望他半强迫地让神座带上自己。一闹就到深夜。苗木也是搞得挺晚才睡的，但是临走前日向学长还是在客厅等人。就昨天事其实苗木中立的认为错确实在狛枝身上。

虽然报备了，但是玩到早上才回来换衣服，任谁是他的恋人都会生气吧。

说话的气息还残留着酒气。眼下还有些明显的黑眼圈，大概是真的整晚没睡又来上课的关系，狛枝的模样看起来糟透了。记得昨天学长也是绑着小马尾的今天也是，苗木看着再一次证实自己的推论，而猛地跟发现苗木看着自己的狛枝对上眼。

彼此尬笑着，随即回到课堂上。

下午几乎都是一些营养学分的课，苗木自然的走神起来。说起来交换生如果没有本科的课的话几乎没事，现在大概真睡着吧，大概也不会特意来找学长，想着苗木递上纸条。

『一起回去？ 』

『嗯』

—

钟响之后，苗木很快地收好东西站起身来，而为了跟上对方，狛枝也加紧脚步，但一站起身，眼前便猛地一片黑。

「学长？没事吧」

即时地狛枝撑着桌面，一侧也有苗木扶着，再一次把人按回座位上。看情况即使自己不想陪也不能任由眼前的人到处乱跑而问着。

「嗯…有点晕而已」

「也是啊、一整天的课」

「哈哈、是啊」

虚弱地笑着，平常两人偶尔会这么结伴抱怨这一天的事，通常狛枝都是说今天被排得太满而有些疲惫，但今天更是如此。

闲聊一会儿后，下一堂的学生已经慢慢地就坐。那时已经临近晚上六点。往常日向学长已经在家里候着吃饭了，等得太久的话五点半就会在群组里吵吃饭。

不过翻开群组【爱的小窝】也不见对方传讯息。苗木虽然觉得奇怪，但没多想什么，毕竟日向学长早上的样子看起来也是等人等了一个晚上，回去补眠也是当然的。

想着苗木传上今天的第一个讯息。

『吃饭啰、日向学长』

不过许久都没得到回覆，一面跟狛枝学长走向车站一面讨论著。结论是不如先找到餐厅在唤日向也不迟，不然这个饭点人一定也很多。

「那就这样吧…」苗木应着。一并讨论今天想吃啥的挤上电车。虽然距离学校不大远，但是方便上还是先达个一站再走会比较省力。不过滑起手机搜索中跟人潮的推挤人对方的状况惨白到座位上的大叔忍不住起身问候了一下。虽然被礼让了位置，但是一站的距离而已，两人很快地就要下车，面对狛枝的惨白，苗木也不大清楚该怎么办好。

「是…宿醉吗？」

「不知道呢……」

问题很多，确实昨天喝了点，但是一整晚没睡让狛枝凪斗整天胃口都不好，加上跟日向吵了会，中午对方也懒得盯狛枝吃午餐，一拖就到了晚上。大概也是低血糖身体莫名的难受。

「这样啊……那附近吃点先？」

「日向君呢？」

「啊、我看看……嗯…………还没回呢、我打过去好了」

「嗯」狛枝贴着墙壁看起来颓丧地缩起身体蹲了下身应着。

「啊、学长一起吃吗？我们…咦、啊哦，好的」

「日向君怎么说呢？」狛枝侧抬起头的问着。

「日向学长说不了，他自己吃」

「这样啊」

—

事情就是从那天开始的。

苗木发现学长落单的情况再增加。特别是早上本来还会听见两位学长的交流，这几天一直都十分安静，静到苗木一度以为学长都不在。

「最近…学长们好安静」

同样是那一门课，苗木悄声地问着。

「是吗？」

「就是啊…」

明显学长的模样也不在状态上，而且明明才过了一周，狛枝却肉眼可见的憔悴了许多，要是在期中考周那也是正常的，但是这才开学没多久而已。苗木不由得关心起来。

虽然这么问了，狛枝也只是把问题归在照顾交换生，但说实话那交换生也不用得狛枝这么骚扰，反倒是狛枝把全部的精力都花在他身上，在家时也不怎么说话了。

这加深了两人之间的疏离。平常都是学长们一块上超商补充日用品的时候再问自己的，但最近只剩下狛枝学长在约自己采买，以及日向学长自己去了问有什么要添的。

两人很刻意的对着彼此闹着别扭。本来以为这火气不会烧到自己的。至少苗木是这么认为的。

一次在碰见自己跟学长抱着东西一块回来的时候，日向学长便连自己的招呼也不搭理的窝进房内。苗木自然不会多想什么，两人都还在气头上，一定也是不想碰上狛枝学长才这么做的。

一开始也只是如此，但是本来生活就欠缺常识的狛枝学长，长时间下来自然会出问题，不怎么饿也就不怎么吃甚至是胡乱吃着。加上自己也在生闷气。

某一次在自己的面包条被日向学长丢了就引爆了。

「我的东西不用你碰！」

「哈啊？」（*1）

苗木在开门前是这么听到的。本来想说或许这一次摩擦下可以缓和两人的冷战，但是从外头越听苗木觉得情况真的有些不大妙。

「等等学长！」

冲入的时间似乎也不大好，一开门苗木就看到正要被打狛枝，虽然日向学长的衣服先被狛枝学长扯起的，但是怎么了也要阻止两人动手，苗木自然的上前去托住狛枝学长大喊着。

「啧！你就跟他继续在一块算了」

苗木不明白这当中包含自己，隔天碰巧也是假日，日向早在两人还没醒来前遛回了家里去过周末，还有一天没排课的周一。

其实三天倒也不会有什么变化才是的。但对方似乎本来就在疲惫的临界。日向学长不在家的第一天，苗木去问对方吃饭时，就刚好碰上几乎是病了的狛枝。

这让苗木很犹豫该怎么才好，自然照顾人这事不难，但是要是又被误会什么的，感觉会很累的。一时间苗木闪过一个人选，很会照顾人（病人），不过一般而言是避开异性，只是对于狛枝凪斗这样特殊的情况或许他会更好一点。

第一时间苗木也有告诉日向，对方在怎么样最后也是默默地消了气，折返回来。

对着不知道有没有听见的对方有些生气地道。

「你要是再跟我说什么滚开的，我是真的会生气」

拆着围巾跟外套，日向自然的坐到对方跟前。不是什么大病基本上在联系了罪木之后对方也因为就在学校而赶了过来。虽然对谈中莫名地有触及日向的醋意，毕竟本来罪木是自己跟狛枝的同学认识是当然的，但是苗木的认识也是通过狛枝，这种被自己恋人带着认识全部的感觉果然很糟。

退出病人的卧房时而忍不住埋怨了一下，但是自己自然明白苗木没有什么特别的意思，只是狛枝待他是真的太好，好到日向有些不自在。

在那之后和好的两人，狛枝似乎还是没有意识到日向的点。猛地抱住一直看照自己的苗木。搞得后者双手无处安放地唤着。

「等、狛枝学长！！」

注1：其实是狛枝不怎么按时，也不会保存面包发霉了，被日向给发现扔了。

【记录】

爱的小窝是合租的群组，通常都是约吃饭、缴费、报修用的。 （狛枝凪斗最常的用途，谁来帮我开门一下），但是通常对方等不了那么久就开始按门铃。

所以后来门铃坏了也没人去报修，只是有稍微跟房东说声，特别附注不急着修。

下篇『变本加力』

苗木诚：我一定要搬走

———————————————

「唔…嗯…会被听到的啊…」

「你又在说苗木了吗？」

「不、日向君…」

嗯、全都听到了。

苗木诚早在搬进来的几周后就发现这些事了，对此也已经算是习以为常。但是自从上次交换生推翻了日向学长的醋桶后，口头上虽然说着没事，但是一切都变得十分尴尬。想说自己一直一以来都是戴着耳机来逃避这个声音的。但是已经厕所就听到两位学长通过通风管的声音。

说起来通风管这东西是整个大楼互通的，之前不晓得哪户人间抽烟，搞得全大楼都的浴室都是烟味，苗木也是身受其害，如今自己隔壁房却这么放肆地传来如此的声音，真的叫人不免为两人感到害羞。

关起浴室门，苗木总觉得隔壁是能听见的自己冲水的声音，为此狛枝学长的喘声便小了些。

捂住自己的嘴，狛枝仔细控制着自己的喘息。最近的日向显得异常的暴躁，或许是自己之前的事还是让对方有些在意，只要一有机会对方就会像找碴一样报复着自己。

狛枝完全没有发现对方而随意地从书本间探了头，看见那抹棕色窜出房门时下意识唤了声苗木，就成了这样。

轻松穿在身上的卫衣硬是被对方拉起，日向径自拧住狛枝的乳首，推挤下狛枝自然的被刺激得呻吟出声，但又担心被人听见。

对方却又把事情想到学弟身上，凑上狛枝的耳廓咬着道。

「你又在说苗木了吗？」

「不、日向君……」

抵浴室墙面，日向贴上狛枝的后背限制住对方的动作，探入左手指节搅弄着对方口腔，一面右手探入对方的休闲裤中。

指节窜入臀缝之中，日向顺着向下抚去，本以为会直接探入后穴而张开双腿方便对方的动作。但狛枝没料到日向并没这打算，随着自己的手使力下，狛枝的裤子被退到膝盖上，大大增加日向活动的空间，而贴往对方的囊袋，敏感地奇怪随着狛枝倒抽的气息绷紧贴上自己的下腹，一股热意在体内缓慢地流窜着，狛枝能感觉被裤子包裹着的前身有种熟悉的感觉。

狛枝没多想着，摊开双手地撑着自己，紧抿着嘴。随着对方的抚弄下，狛枝觉得自己身体越来约敏感，刚刚被粗暴揉过的胸口在疼痛消退后莫名的有种空虚感，虽然囊袋被对方细心抚弄着，但是重要的地方被揉弄在手心把玩着，狛枝还是不知觉控制着下腹缓慢地呼吸着。

大概是玩腻了，日向瞧狛枝没有过多的反应，左手裹着对方的唾液探向前身抓握住那勃起的茎身，而松开对方的右手转而按着狛枝的腰肢，蹭上自己的下身。

彼此间有好一段时间没这么做了，虽然和好了好一阵子，但是一直都在忙碌，也没能好好地抽空陪伴对方的彼此很多东西都在上次用罊后就没再补充，更何况带着苗木两人也就没特意去看那些东西。

对方的身后有些干涩，虽然探入到深处的地方有些许黏腻感，但是光是入口对于日向就十分艰难。加上对方小声嘀咕着不要会被听见这样的说法，要是以往日向还会有些怜悯，如此一想到对方的顾虑，日向更加烦躁。抽出抚慰对方的左手后，两手环住狛枝腰，对方自然不妙地扭着。

「等等、日向君！！咿————」

猛地低下头，狛枝半伏在墙上颤抖着。努力打直自己的双腿深怕一个过分的动作便会弄伤自己，身后一阵灼热从肠壁一点点漫延开来，狛枝无法叫停对方，越是那样日向反倒是更加生气，摇着头，狛枝抗拒着，转而柔性地说服。

但日向一点也不领情，啃咬着狛枝后颈以及颈侧一带恶意地留下咬痕后，低声着对狛枝说着。

「是你不好…」

狛枝再怎么也是认了，毕竟真的是自己错了，把对方误认为苗木，加上之前的事放置了日向好一阵子，对方自然无法自制，深入肉壁之后那茎身便越发渴望内里，而没意会又抽动了起来，穴口被蹂躏着，狛枝又不敢出声，逼着嘴使劲地憋着，身后也同样地绞紧着日向，越是如此对方越是难以移动而扯起的每一下更加促使狛枝有些撑不住。

终于在体力的极限下，狛枝忽然喘了出声，泛着哭腔呻吟着，双腿也在颤抖下软了下来，所幸即使被日向抱住。

但对方也只是退出后抱起狛枝，圈在自己怀里进行下一波的抽插。呻吟声自然无法在被自己控制，贴着手臂，狛枝已然放弃地随着对方的动作低吟着。

最后在对方猛地抱住自己的大腿跟贴上身时仰起头贴着过分凑近的对方，窜出连狛枝都不认识的高音结束这一切。


End file.
